


A Study in Still Life

by artistic-writer (Itrustyoutokillme)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, No Plot, had to write it, innuendo ahoy, naked killian as a still life model, no reason for it, woke up with this in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itrustyoutokillme/pseuds/artistic-writer
Summary: Killian has agreed to help Emma in her still life art class, but then he has second thoughts and sexual negotiating ensues.





	A Study in Still Life

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fun. No plot. Because, why not?

“Emma, maybe this wasn’t such a good idea,” Killian stammered, his grip on her hand tightening and stopping her in her tracks.

Emma turned, the surface of his palm slightly clammy against her fingertips, and she looked up to him with a frown. “But you said you would help me,” she pouted, feigning sadness. “These people have paid good money to draw you.”

“But do I have to be naked?” Killian blushed.

“Yes. A naked model has to be naked,” Emma mocked.

“That’s what worries me, love…” Killian groaned. 

“You should be flattered,” Emma sucked in a breath as she looked him over, imagining the taught lines and bulging definition of his muscles currently hidden by his gown. “I never thought you would shy away from a little attention.”

“A little?” Killian coughed. “I’ve seen at least thirty women walk passed us,” he swallowed nervously recalling the look the last middle aged woman gave him. “Some a little…”

“Thirsty?” Emma giggled.

“Exactly!” Killian agreed.

His nerves were cute but Emma always knew exactly how to get around him. The big, green doe eyes, exaggerated downturned smile and that bottom lip that stuck out all deep pink and kiss swollen. And then she rolled it into under her teeth and bit down with a sigh and Killian thought he might explode from the memories of the night before. “Emma?” He said firmly, shaking her from her sordid daydream.

“Hmmm?” Emma cooed innocently, smirking and looking up at him through her eyelashes.

“I am well aware of my eagerness to help last night,” Killian began, gulping hard when she tickled the inside of his wrist and caressed his forearm up the sleeve of the oversized plush gown he was wearing. “But there were...extenuating circumstances.”

Emma grinned at the memory. “You mean me on my knees?” She whispered, her eyes glowing and her tongue running over the ridge of her teeth.

Killian let out a raspy cough as a young woman walked past them down the hall, her eyes barely looking up as she clutched her oversized sketchbook to her chest. Killian caught her eye and she blushed, hurrying through the doorway at the end of the corridor. 

“We can do that again,” Emma offered sweetly, tucking her fingers into the edges of his robe and tickling the thatch of coarse hair that lined his stomach. 

“I’m going to need more,” Killian fought out the words, his teeth clenched tightly as he tried to fight off his body's reaction to her barely there touches.

Emma laughed a little, sucking in a diplomatic breath. “Okay,” She sounded slowly. “Give me the terms.”

Killian smirked darkly, stepping forward to close the gap between then until their bodies were touching. Emma could feel his hardness under the gown, and her eyes lit up, her skin prickling to attention and her breathe becoming shallow as he trailed his hand up her arm. “You know that thing I like?” Killian raised his eyebrow at her and gave her a knowing wink.

“That thing?” Emma said innocently, cocking her head to one side.

“That thing,” Killian confirmed deeply. “With the thing.”

“With the thing,” Emma repeated dumbly, her thoughts flooded with images as Killian dipped his head and tentatively kissed the throbbing pulse in her neck. His hands found her hips, holding her still against his semi erect member.

Killian felt her gasp when he nudged behind her ear with his nose, his lips parted and his hot breath warming her skin. “Aye,” he whispered into her ear, lips ghosting over the shell of it and making her whimper. “I want that,” he moaned seductively, sliding his lips over her cheek and leaving them hovering above hers. “You bad girl.”

“I’m not a bad girl,” Emma defended weakly, her arms snaking around his neck and her fingers lacing through the hair on the nape of his neck. She tried to pull him closer, but Killian resisted, a open mouth grin on his face. “Okay, so I do bad things with you,” Emma smirked coyly. 

“And that’s what I want,” Killian said definitely, pulling his lips away from hers and earning him a dissatisfied groan. He stepped back from her embrace, more student hurrying past and through the large, windowless door behind him. “Do we have an accord?”

“You drive a very hard bargain,” Emma smiled at him, crossing her arms over her chest and shifting her weight onto one hip.

“Oh, you just wait ‘til later,” he winked, spinning the belt of the robe around idly. “It will be very hard.” He backed away from her and gave her a seductive glare, licking at his bottom lip as he increased the distance between them. “Shall we?” He gestured behind him, the room now full of mainly women who had all blushed as they had walked past him and noticed that he was in the robe.

A pang of jealousy hit Emma suddenly and she softened her stance, inching towards him. “Maybe we should skip art class today?” She suggested coyly, sauntering towards him, eyes flicking over the robe and yearning for what she knew was underneath.

“Nonsense, Swan!” Killian declared. “We can’t keep all of these lovely ladies waiting, now can we?” He reached behind him and pushed the handle on the door down, the metal spring inside the mechanism creaking under his efforts. “They have paid good money to draw me,” he smiled cockily, brow jumping up on his face.

“I’m worried there will not be as much drawing going on as you think there will be,” Emma chuckled.

“Perfect,” Killian smirked. “Then we can go home early.”


End file.
